Hold On To Sixteen
by turtleback
Summary: Quick one-shot. This is my version of what happens when Jane and Maura leave the reunion in Episode 2.13 and there are no silly murders to worry about.


**Hold On To Sixteen**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: This is my version of what happens when Jane and Maura leave the reunion in Episode 2.13 and there are no silly murders to worry about._**

* * *

><p>After seeing all the people she hadn't wanted to see, Jane told Maura it was time to leave the reunion and started pushing her to the door. But Maura stopped her and asked if Jane would show her around more before they left, since it was unlikely they would ever come back here and Maura was interested in learning more about Jane's high school days. Jane just wanted to go home, but she agreed. Maura was still carrying her plastic cup of punch and Jane grabbed two bottles of beer from the giant bucket of ice on her way out.<p>

Jane led Maura down a few hallways and peeked in a couple of classrooms before walking outside to the playing fields. It was chilly and both women pulled their coats tighter around them as they sat down on the cold aluminum bleachers.

"Is this where you attacked people?" Maura asked.

Jane just shook her head in amusement. "This is where I played field hockey and I was an attacker. I didn't attack people, I attacked the goal. I scored, a lot."

"Off the field too?" Maura attempted to joke.

"Really?"

"I think this punch might be spiked," Maura tried to say seriously.

"In that case, I need to catch up with you," Jane said and pulled the two bottles of beer out of her coat pocket.

"But you don't have a bottle opener."

"Not a problem. Come with me." Jane led Maura around the side of the bleachers and then underneath them, walking to about the middle of the bleachers. Jane found the spot in the chain link fence behind the bleachers where someone had clipped a piece of the fence and bent it to fashion a make-shift bottle opener.

"Aren't you surprised no one has fixed this yet?" Maura asked.

"Yeah right. They're probably still using the same textbooks and sports uniforms from when I was here. They're never gonna fix this." Jane opened both bottles of beer and offered one to Maura, who shook her head. Jane shrugged and downed one of the beers in one long drink. She tossed to bottle towards the existing pile of beer bottles down there and said, "Ah, just like high school."

Maura watched wide-eyed and said, "That was oddly impressive."

"The goal was always to drink as fast as possible in case someone found us. It took enough effort to score beer, we didn't want to lose it before we had a chance to drink it." Jane leaned her back against the fence and began sipping the other bottle of beer. She gestured in front of her, "This is where I had my first kiss and almost lost my virginity."

Maura leaned sideways against the fence next to Jane. "Almost?"

"I was sixteen. When I realized I was about to commit a mortal sin on the grounds my Catholic high school, I couldn't go through with it. We did it later. In the back of his car, of course." Jane looked at Maura, who was looking rather melancholy. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Maura put her hand on Jane's forearm. "You were lucky to have all this."

"Oh yeah. Poor you, having to go to one of the best schools in the world and take field trips in Europe."

Maura sighed. "I mean that what I learned about your high school experience makes me regret a lot about my teenage years."

"You are supposed to have regrets about high school. It's the time of your life when you are allowed to be a complete dumbass."

"That's the thing. I regret what I didn't get to do. I didn't do anything like this when I was a teenager. When I was sixteen I was already starting college. I didn't mature physically or sexually until my twenties. I missed out on a lot. I didn't sneak around to drink beers. I didn't kiss anyone under the bleachers or lose my virginity in an awkward place."

Jane finished the rest of her second beer and tossed it towards the pile. She turned to face Maura. "You shouldn't regret missing those things. Being an adult is way better than being a teenager. And you can always recreate the things you missed."

"What do you-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's lips pressing against her's. The kiss was a little sloppy. Jane's tongue swiped through Maura's mouth and Maura tasted the beer mingling with the sweet taste of the punch she drank.

Jane pulled back and smirking, said, "There. Now you've had your kiss underneath the school bleachers."

Maura grabbed the lapels of Jane's coat and pulled her back for another kiss. This time Jane's hands snaked around Maura's waist and she moaned softly as Maura pressed against her.

They pulled apart when Jane's phone buzzed, jolting them both back to reality. She looked at the caller ID and then silenced the phone and put it back in her coat pocket. Maura looked at her expectantly, thinking it might be work. Jane shook her head and said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Was it Casey again?" Maura asked tentatively.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, it was. I can talk to him later. Turns out I'm really glad he couldn't make it."

"I thought you really liked him."

Jane smiled. "I do like him. A lot. But I love you."


End file.
